1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection apparatus for a sound signal converting device, the apparatus preventing rise in temperature of a coil of the sound signal converting device in order to protect the sound signal converting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Patent Literature 1, for example, there is a known keyboard musical instrument having a sound board. The keyboard musical instrument supplies an audio signal to a coil of a transducer which vibrates the sound board, the audio signal being indicative of a musical tone generated by a tone generator in accordance with player's musical performance on a keyboard. And the keyboard musical instrument vibrates the sound board in accordance with the audio signal indicative of the musical tone to generate a musical tone of a low tone volume.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses an art for preventing rise in temperature of a speaker to protect the speaker. In the art, temperature of the speaker is measured by use of a thermistor, and supply of audio signals to the speaker is restricted if the measured temperature is equal to or higher than a predetermined amount of temperature.